1. Field of the Invention
The invention lies in the field of back printed transparent gummed cellulose acetate labels applied to small containers of nail polish for the purpose of identifying the manufacturer, the product, and the shade or tint of the nail polish in glass containers of small size, e.g. about 1/2 fluid oz. or 15 ml and in which a Universal Product Code comprising the Bar Code and numbers are separately printed in an opaque front portion of the label. The instructions to the user for shaking the contents are also printed in a translucent or transparent see through light color on the back of the label.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heat resistant and solvent resistant transparent labels having an ink graphic layer on the back side thereof are disclosed in Downing et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,805. A construction is shown which includes a release liner which is peeled away to apply the label. An opaque flood coating is applied over the heat resistant transparent film to create a white opaque layer over the entire label, for adaptation to a harsh industrial atmosphere when used on aircraft exposed to jet fuel.
Labels which use special adhesives for reusable bottles are widely used in the soft drink industry and for beer. Examples are Totten, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 2,613,168, Shenfeld, U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,803 and Wallding et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,425. These labels are of the type which disintegrate in the alkaline washing solution used with the glass soft drink bottles or beer bottles so the label can be readily eliminated and new labels applied. In all of these patents special adhesive or special label constructions the printing which may be gravure printing as in Totten, is generally applied to the opposite side in relation to the side to which the adhesive is applied. For example, see Column 3, lines 20-26 in Totten. Hence in all cases the indicia or printing to identify the source and contents are generally applied on the front surface.
In Farrell, U.S. Pat. No. 2,262,492, ordinary ink is used to print on the top imprint and fluorescent ink is used to print on the back. The requirement for identification of the fluorescent ink in Farrell is to provide ultraviolet light in order to view the fluorescent printed character which is absent from the present invention.
In Kremer, U.S. Pat. No. 2,500,305 the coating on the label is one which is selected to cooperate with the dye and liquid contents within the bottle and an image is projected on the label to create an optical effect. This effect is totally different from seeing through a transparent label as in the present invention.
Heat sensitive adhesives have been used in applying labels to glass bottles and these are taught in Rutledge U.S. Pat. No. 3,245,857.